Spring
by j-orbanski
Summary: After a winter of kidnappings, arguing with chip and pin machines, freezing because the windows have all been blown out, and almost dying, John is longing for the warmth of spring.   Sherlock / John friendship


**062.) Spring **

**Author:** Jordan  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Pairing:** Sherlock / John [if you squint]  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 578  
**Disclaimer:** Only borrowing the characters, nor profit, etc.  
**Summary:** After a winter of kidnappings, arguing with chip and pin machines, freezing because the windows have all been blown out, and almost dying, John is longing for the warmth of spring. He craves the sunshine and smell of spring, no matter what the weather may bring. Even Sherlock needs the seasons to change soon or he'll be bored of the constant dismal winter.  
**Notes:** Written for my 100 prompts in 200 days.

* * *

After a winter full of arguing with chip and pin machines, finding heads in their fridge, shooting cabbies, saving his date from certain death, being kidnapped… twice, being strapped to a bomb, and escaping a burning swimming centre, John craves the warmth of spring.

As much as he loves his comfortable woolly jumpers, he misses the ease of just walking out of the house in a thin, long-sleeved shirt. Or being able to roll up the sleeves of his button-down shirts at work and still be at a comfortable temperature.

He's tired of seeing the endless white blanket of snow lingering on rooftops and the brown, treaded slush on the sidewalks, ever threatening to seep into his shoes.

He doesn't mind the endless rain that spring brings to London, as long as it's a warm rain. The cold, winter rain always freezes him to the very core, and it's almost impossible to become warm again without a scalding hot shower and a cup of tea. But the warm, spring rain brings in that indescribable scent of the season that cheers him up as soon as it hits him when he opens the door of 221.

John can even tell that Sherlock is restless for the warmer months. He's tired of wearing his heavy coat and tired of having to dress warmly. He's reminded of standing in freezing cold rain while they were on the Janus Cars case and he gets a chill up his spine.

Sherlock can't wait to be able to leave the flat in just a button-up shirt, trousers, and maybe his suit jacket. It makes chasing after criminals a lot easier when he's not wearing his heavy coat.

Experiments are easier to conduct because he can throw open all the windows in the flat and still be comfortable. If the windows are all blown out by another bombing across the street, they won't have to wear every article of clothing they've ever bought.

Although the spring isn't ideal for transporting limbs back from Bart's morgue. At least in the winter there's usually no possible chance of the parts thawing on the way home. In spring he'll have to be quick or bring a cooler with him. And John will know that it's not a pack lunch.

The spring brings them sunshine, which John is grateful for. He hadn't realised how pale he'd become since getting back from the always-sunny Afghanistan. He tries to think of ways to get Sherlock out into the sun, the deathly pallor of his skin an obvious vitamin D deficiency.

Maybe he'll have Lestrade text Sherlock a case that has to deal with something outdoors. Maybe he'll plant a bloody knife in a park, give him a puzzle to figure out. Of course it'll only be pig's blood from the container in the fridge, but Sherlock won't figure that out for at least a half hour.

John thinks he might plant an herb garden in the spring. Just a little window box full of basic herbs: basil, oregano, coriander, and mint. But he has a feeling that as soon as they grow, they'll be commandeered by Sherlock for some experiment or another, instead of being used for cooking.

John longs for spring and warmth and sunshine. At least when they're chasing Moriarty it won't be freezing cold. They can run through the streets of London finding clues, solving mysteries, shooting Moriarty through his non-existent heart.

Spring will bring them better days.


End file.
